Sunshine is Brief
by pinka-d3rpy
Summary: READ DESCRIPTION! I wrote this story while listening to a song called "Sunshine is brief". The actual story has nothing to do with the song. And, believe it or not, this story was written by an autistic twelve-year-old- me. And yes, I am attempting to use that as an excuse for any errors/ooc-ness. Listen to the song here /watch?v akhf6ocWdPQ


The sun shines upon my face as I stare into the sky. Usually, staring into the sky is unpleasant. The blue colour seems to envelop the entire universe and there is no escape. But I am staring into a big, white, fluffy cloud. The sky and sun make everything seem bright, but blurred out. With only a white-pastel-yellow-blue canvas to stare at, I can't tell the season. I lay on my side, against the warm concrete. The sun is all I need to be comforted. Its warmth hugs me, but this hug makes me feel sleepy and calm. I turn my Ipod back on to listen to some cute music by Hatsune Miku. Her voice is fresh, yet comforting, and the headphones are much more comfortable than earbuds. I get my sketchbook and mechanical pencil, and write down my feelings. How the concrete is warm and Hatsune Miku is singing and things like that. And then I write down, so this is what a hug feels like.

The hug is gone when I hear somebody. I begin to feel sick and uncomfortable, but I decide not to move. What's Kiku doing on the roof? Is he asleep? Is he okay? I hear a voice say. I get up and start to walk away. I just wanted to be alone with Miku and my hug and the sun and the sky and a cloud and the roof. I walk over to my backpack and take off my headphones and turn off my Ipod and put them into my backpack. I don't zip it because I hate the sound that the zipper makes. I decide to catch one last glimpse of a cloud before I talk to the voice.

"Kiku, what are you doing on the school roof?" He asks.

"Hello, Arthur Kirkland. I was just relaxing." I say.

"On the roof?"

"I always relax on the roof after school."

"Don't you get lonely up there?"

"No, I do not get lonely."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Okay." I think it won't be relaxing if Arthur Kirkland joins, but okay. I do not want to make him upset.

"Remember when we were friends?" He asks me.

We were never friends. We seemed to be friends but then we took different paths. But I do remember when we thought that we were friends, so I say "Yes."

"I miss you, Kiku. You were always so polite and kind. I wish I had more friends that are like you."

People always seem to like me because they think that I am polite and kind, and if he wants friends like me, does that mean he still likes me? I have to ask him. "Arthur, are we still friends?"

"Yeah..." His smile fades away, and he looks up into the sky for as minute. "In a way..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"Do you think that we're still friends? I want it to be that way... I wanted it to be that way from the start..." His face looks as though he is remembering our past.

"I think... yes. We are still friends, if you really think about it..."

"If you really think about it?"

"A real friendship never disappears. It may seem to fade away, but it is always still there."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for a while, we wandered about our own paths. We strayed away from each other, but have just now bumped into each other."

"I thought that you hated me then..." He looks forlorn as he remembers a time that we wasted, when all countries fought with each other. I finally look at his huge, emerald green eyes. Tears begin to spill out of them and roll down his cheeks.

"Don't cry, Arthur. The past is dead and gone. The good things are still in our heart, but the bad things had disappeared long ago."

"You're right." He says.

"The sunshine is nice." I say that because it's true. And not really because it has to do what we were talking about, because it doesn't.

"I know. We rarely see the sun where I live. I should take advantage of it. So nice... and warm..."

"Like a hug."

For a while, I don't say anything, because I know I don't have to. Arthur puts a hand on my shoulder. I begin to lean against him, and he doesn't say anything, so I don't get off of him. Normally, I don't like people touching me, but this feels nice. He holds my hand, and I realize that it's not because he's scared, but because he's my friend. Just then, I realize how much bigger he is than me, but it's okay, because he feels like an older brother. I close my eyes.

I hear someone's voice. _Oh look, it's Artie and Kiku. And they're holding hands. Ew._ The voice belongs to Alfred Jones.

A second voice says _It's friendship, Alfie. You'll understand it sooner or later._ This voice belongs to Alfred's younger brother-oh, now I remember his name- Matthew Williams.

Alfred then replies, "Mattie, I'm a year older than you."

And Matthew says "Oh, shut up." But I know he doesn't mean it in an angry way because I can hear laughter in his voice.

I open my eyes and look up at Arthur. He smiles at me. I smile back at him.

"Friends?" I ask.

"Friends."

I can hear Alfred hollering even though I can hear him and Matthew walking down the steps. "GAAAYYYYY!"

And I can just barely hear Matthew say "Friendship is magic, Alfie. You're so immature sometimes..."

Matthew is right- not just about Alfred being immature, but about friendship being magic- an amazing thing that works in mysterious ways.


End file.
